You're Not Alone
by tEMe-dOBe14
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends forever...but something tragic occured on a rainy night that changed their lives forever. SASUNARU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T CLICK IT! Light/fluff yaoi


**DiScLAiMeR: -** You guys are so mean! I know they're not mine so stop rubbing it in my face! (Goes bawling in the emo corner)

I was actually gonna post it on Naruto's birthday but my poor excuse of a brother just haaaaad to spill coke on the keyboard -.-"…..yeah I know it's sad…...Anywayyyyzzz in this fic Naruto and Sasuke are both 11 while Itachi is 16 and no he isn't evil and his parents aren't dead they're alive and smiling ^-^…..well at least his mom is smiling XD.

"Talking"

**uPdAtE:-** If you want a multi-chapter for this story please consider to vote on the poll I put on my profile. So if you just came across this story you can also go vote whether you want it a multi-chapter or not mmkayyyy? \(^O^)/

**-: You're Not Alone :-**

**_By:- tEMe-dOBe14_**

"Honey, can you please slow down a bit?"

"Relax sweetie nothing is going to happen."

"Fugaku slow down this instant the children are sleeping!"

"Mikoto that is enough! We are late to the meeting as it is, the boss warned me that if I have one more screw up I would get fired." He said in a tone that meant the end of the conversation but Mikoto wasn't submitting anytime soon. It was a rainy night and the Uchiha family was driving or more like speeding to a meeting over a bridge that over passed a river so she couldn't help to at least feel a little cautious.

Itachi halfway opened his sleepy eyes to the sound of his parents arguing. He was already used to it by now so he paid them no attention. He looked over to the other occupant of the back seat his little brother Sasuke. Smiling he mirrored his actions and went to sleep. It was peaceful for the moment besides the adult's bickering when suddenly….the sound of screeching tires, a loud honk, and a tormenting scream awoke him and was immediately alerted of the situation.

Sasuke awoke when he felt strong arms pull him away from the impact. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as he saw a bright light before he felt cold wind rush through him as the brothers jumped out of the car to the running current of water. He heard a splash, and felt piercing cold water that he thought he'd get hypothermia before everything went pitch black.

-:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:-

Paralyzed with fear,Naruto dropped his ramen bowl as he gaped at the agonizing scene on his screen TV. He could see a reporter speaking but he couldn't hear her. All of his focus was on the fragile, lithe body being carried on a white stretcher towards an ambulance along with three other bodies, two of them covered in a white blanket….motionless. "Sasuke…." was all he inaudibly whispered as they carried his best friend on an ambulance.

-:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:-

The blonde sprinted to the hospital his friend was now occupying; he could feel sweat coming down his forehead down to his chin, legs wavering since he ran all the way from his house, his heart stammering inside his chest filled with adrenaline. He's petrified for the raven's sake and his family of course and that was the only thing that kept him going.

He arrived at the hospital and immediately went to the sign in desk.

"Umm hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, can I please see Uchiha Sasuke pleaseee."

The woman on the other side of the desk saw how distressed he was and immediately led him to his room. He thanked the woman when they arrived and she went back to her office while Naruto peeked in through the door. He saw Sasuke sitting on the bed staring blankly at the TV that is placed in front of him but on closer inspection he noticed his un focused eyes and there were bags under his eyes. Kinda like he was thinking of something else and not paying any attention to the screen. There were bandages on his left ankle and wrists but nothing serious. He gathered up all the courage he had left and walked up to him the raven's eyes still glued to the screen.

"Hey….you okay?" he asked while rubbing his arm in a comforting way.

He didn't move a muscle and for a second Naruto thought he didn't hear him that is until he saw something come rolling down his cheeks that he pulled him into an embrace and started bawling. Naruto wa stunned before we wrapped his arms around Sasuke. The Uchiha scooted over and the blonde climbed in. They lied down never showing of letting go of each other especially Naruto. He waited patiently for him to speak but when he didn't he looked at him and the second he did he felt something on his lips Sasuke's lips! But he didn't move away knowing he was in agony this very moment.

"Their dead…," Sasuke inaudibly whispered, his voice was hoarse and muffled by Naruto's shirt. He winced knowing fully well of whom he was speaking of….his parents.

"Hey it's okay….you're not alone, Itachi and I are here for you….and we'll always be."

**-:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:-**

Pheww finally it's done! Yayyy my second fic! It didn't really turn out how I wanted it to but oh well. And if you're confused, Itachi grabbed Sasuke before the truck could hit them and jumped out of the car to the river below them *remember they were on a bridge* and that's how they survived and not their parents. And Itachi is still alive mmkayyy so review if you can please that would mean aloooottttt to me, criticism welcome but not too harsh DX. Oh and don't forget to vote on the poll OHHKAYYY well ja né! \ ('O')/


End file.
